Daughter of Darkness
by CrystalVampire
Summary: Li and Sakura are in love but now he's giving Sakura the cold shoulder. He knows that a spirit from their past lives are coming back to reclaim Sakura. This spirit will stop at nothing even killing Li. Names according to USA episodes.
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS

  
1692 Danger Clow Castle~  
Her head rose at the sound. It was small and weak, but somehow she knew it was calling to her. She flew out of her red velvet chair and ran to her French doors, her wild auburn hair whipping profusely at her chest. The windows on the doors were small but between their tiny portraits she saw a man. He was back! She fiddled with the latch to her doors and flew out, white crystalline dress flowing behind her. She hadn't seen him since he had gone to help with The War. She raced to the edge of the marble balcony platform and saw his figure, dark and cold faced, eyeing her with sorrow. She took no time to notice. She was too happy he had returned.  
"Li!" She was giddy, she knew. His moss brown hair rustled with the wind and he facade his forlorn expression with a watery smile.  
"Sakura."  
His voice. She felt renewed, as if a fire long lost within her had been given a tree to enlighten. But he sounded so sad and lost...But he was back. He had come back to her.  
"Li, why do you not come to me?" She motioned him to come to her level on the balcony but he shook his head and refused. Sakura felt dejected. "Why?"  
His expression died and he looked like he was about to cry. But men didn't cry, especially soldiers. Especially soldiers who had been descended through the Clow line, a line of royalty and masks. He had told her nothing of who he was except for his name and his card capture adventures. She had anticipated that was what The War was about but she knew not to ask questions. He had his right to privacy. But she loved him so, and wanted to comfort him--especially now. Wipe that look from his face and plant a seed of blossoming happiness on his lips.  
"Sakura," She peered down at him, still confused. "Your radiance is so beautiful and exotic...but I am not the only being who has noticed. You are so gorgeous an innocent...perhaps too innocent. And that is why I have come here. I can't let you lose that, or let anyone ruin it."  
Sakura flushed. What was he talking about? 'I am not the only being who has noticed," Wait!? Did he think she loved someone else? That was crazy. She knew she was young and vulnerable...but her 16th birthday was in two weeks. If he thought she was too young...  
"Li, what are you talking about? I love you and no other..." His face was pale and strict. She had never seen him look like he was trying to change himself like this. He stepped forward, interrupting her thoughts, and held out a card.   
"Jump." The command sent him by her side, his black cape soaring in the air.  
"Li." He looked so sad...  
"Sakura, I love you more than anything. But look at yourself. Did you honestly think that by loving me you could live a normal life? You are so beautiful and unaware what you've done..."  
Sakura put a finger on his lips. So this is how it would end. She looked down at herself, her skintight dress concealing a corset, and a bustle that shaped her like a bell. She _was _beautiful. Why didn't he want her? A tear rolled down her cheek and she felt ashamed. She should have known, that Li, of all people would reject her. She knelt her head down to hide her anger and disdain. He _was_ of higher royalty, and he _was_ so much more special. He had a purpose in life and for so long, she had thought that he was her's.   
"You, want to leave me. For good." Her voice cracked and she wanted to sob onto his shoulder. But, that would be inappropriate. She had remembered him always telling her she was weak and fragile and needed to strengthen herself. She never had--and this proved it.  
But as the tear crept down her cheek a masculine hand brushed it aside and traced her features. Li lifted her chin to meet his and slowly knelt down.  
"I would never want to leave you," He breathed, sending hot air against her pink lips. The slowly came together and Sakura lost herself. The kiss was intoxicating and was making her weak. Of course she had kissed him before, but this time, he was putting everything into it. She felt like any minute his mind would burst open into hers and she would know everything about him. Her knees grew weak but he supported her with strong arms. His hands trailed through her hair, lighting sparks and passion throughout her. He didn't want to leave her, he wanted to stay. But he could. What was the problem? Sakura broke the ecstasy and took a breath. "Li...What is going on?"  
His mouth lowered to her ear and he spoke in a tone that resembled elite drum beats.  
"I won't let them destroy you."  
She looked up at him to see his face. "Who?" His eyes were narrowed and cruel and his mouth was twisted downward.  
"You don't need to know."  
She felt him shove something against her stomach and she peered down to see what it was.   
"Li! Wha- What are you..." A gun was placed against her and Li's finger was tense against the trigger. He brushed his lips across hers and trailed kisses across her forehead.  
"Sakura, I know you don't understand... But you've got to trust in my decision. I love you and I don't ever want to see you hurt..."  
Sakura was going into shock. "Li, why are you going to kill me then?" She was shaking against his iron grip. She couldn't stop.  
Li turned his face away. "Because they'll do worse. Please. Just tell me if you trust me. I love you so much. I-I can't believe I'm going to do this but I have to..."  
Sakura felt his warm breath against her neck.  
"Please, trust me, my love...trust me..." The gun was kneading into her ribs. Sakura was sobbing now, scared. Why was he doing this?   
"Li... Please, before I answer, do my one favor..." His gaze met hers and tears stumbled clumsily across her face.  
"What?" His voice was shaky too. He really didn't want to kill her.  
"Please, give me, one last kiss...So that I may remember you?" Li brought his lips to her and hugged her tightly to him. He could feel her desperateness...As they broke the kiss Sakura smiled, her tears glossy with water.   
"I...I trust you with all of my heart Li. And I always will." She lowered her head against his chest and he rested his above hers. He closed his eyes and with one fluid motion, pulled the trigger.  
Sakura mumbled in pain, a low sharp note, and fell weak and limp against his chest. He knew he had done the right thing, but why did it hurt so much?  
From the distance he heard an intense growl and he knew that he was right.  
Clow and the cards were going to have to wait. 


	2. The Secret

I do not own CCS

Chapter  2: Secret

Sakura had been walking for at least 10 minutes trying to figure out what had happened to her earlier. She clearly remembered securing the cards with Li in the narrowest corner of her gigantic basement and whispering the chant to keep them silent and magic less. But, if she had remembered that that entire well, why had she awoken with that thick brown book perched on her chest? It wasn't logical...The cards no longer held power...But they still did something that last night. They had to of...  
"Sakura!!!"  
And then that dream. Li was there, she remembered. He had told her not to worry and to trust him...Why?  
"Sakura!!! "  
And why had the dream blacked out? As far back as she could remember, she had never contained a dream that ended in a black hole. Never...  
A thin hand slid onto Sakura's shoulder and Sakura yelped in surprise. Turning, she recognized the thick black ponytails of Meilin and the keen eyes of Li. They were more awake today it seemed. Li and Sakura had seen each other so much that Sakura noticed these things now. He was staring at her in a nervous sort of way as if she were about to pounce at him and start firing questions like a machine gun. _Now is _not_ the time to tell him about my dream...Sakura smiled instead.  
"Hi."  
Meilin raised an eyebrow and her eyes flickered. "__Hi? That's _all_ you have to say? I've been calling you the last 10 minutes and 'hi' is the __only thing you have to say?"  
Sakura shrugged allowing her chest length hair to bounce along her shoulders. "Um...How are you?"  
Meilin sighed. "I believe the question is how are __you?"  
Li nodded. "Usually you're more alert. Don't tell me you think it's over?"   
Sakura looked at him with interrogative eyes and that look of fear returned to his face.  
"Oh no...I'm fine. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night... With Madison leaving for Cordella High and sealing the cards...you know."  
Li nodded and Sakura noticed him sigh in relief.   
"Li, what's wrong?" Her voice hit him like an oversized churchbell and he muttered in an almost un understandable voice. "Nothing."  
Sakura grinned to herself; She had him. He was nervous about something. She giggled to herself. Maybe he was going to ask her to the 8th grade 'Forever' dance...She personally wanted him to, but on another hand, didn't. They knew each other really well but on a 'friendship' term. __That rules the dance out then... Sakura sighed.  
_But he's _still__ hiding something!!  
"Li, what's wrong? Can you tell me?"  
When Li turned to Sakura she knew she had asked the wrong question.  
" You _know_ why Sakura so __don't badger me."  
"Excuse me?" She peered at him. "Apparently I don't."  
Li examined her for a moment and turned his head away.  
"Li!?" Sakura was growing impatient.  
Li ignored her and kept walking as if she wasn't there.  
Sakura turned to Meilin and stopped her while Li continued on.  
"Meilin....What's wrong with him today?"  
Meilin looked up to Sakura innocently and shrugged. "He doesn't know something and it's ticking him off. It's best if for now you leave him alone."  
Meilin pranced off after him and Sakura frowned. This day was going to be rough.  
**********  
It wasn't very long into math that Sakura began to think about her problems with Li. For instance why he was ignoring her... and what he was hiding.  
Her thoughts began to sink slowly away into a relaxing calm...She was too tired to think.  
No she wasn't...Why did she feel that way?  
Everything was growing dark around her. Her teachers long thin pointing stick was fading out of her sight. She could hear her name on the tip of a breeze slowly beating on her back.   
"I must be...falling asleep..."  
She said to herself and felt the world around her darken.  
***  
"Sakura...................Angel of cards."  
Sakura felt her stomach flinch as her eyes opened to a bright light. A boy stood there....A boy her age...  
His body was obscured in light, so much that she could only make out his eyes. Blue...A light blue surrounded by the darkest shade of blue that she could ever imagine...It wasn't even a color. He was reaching for her with a long arm. Why could she feel him grin with lips she could not see?  
"Sakura, angel divine. You have proven yourself yet again...Take my hand...I will take you from this place."  
Sakura felt something urging her to take his hand.   
"No! I don't even know who you are! What's going on?"  
She felt her muscles weakening and another blackness sweeping over her.  
The human before her began to disappear. "Damn you." He muttered, as if to an invisible person beyond her.  
*****  
"Sakura!!"  
Her eyes slowly breached open and she saw Li staring at her angrily. The school nurse, Mrs. Nukoto, was also staring at her, but in a more serene way. Both showed looks of concern and wonder.  
"Sakura," Mrs. Nukoto began, "You passed out in math class...What were you dreaming?"  
Sakura sat up and frowned. "Why?"  
Mrs. Nukoto smiled "You said something before you fell asleep that well, it's why you're here."  
Sakura grinned. "I said 'I'm falling asleep' or something like that."  
Li turned away from her with a look of pain and regret.  
"I'm afraid not Ms. Kinomoto..."  
Sakura looked up.   
"What do you mean?"  
"You said, and I quote from your teacher, "You're all going to die."  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "You guys are joking right?"  
Neither of them smiled in return to her.   
Li snorted instead. "I told you it's not over."_

************************************  
Sakura flopped onto her blossom colored bed and tilted her head towards the ceiling. Had she really said that? Ever since Tori had picked her up from school, she had noticed the questionable looks on her friend's faces. More importantly, on Li's. He said, "I told you it's not over." Did he know something he wasn't telling her?  
Sakura moaned in desperation and sat up, her mind protesting to the movement. She peered at her desk, stood on her feet, and slowly walked to it's oak edges. Even though the drawer was tightly closed, she could sense it's hardback cover and powerful cards pulling at her--as if they knew something too. She pulled up her smooth white hands to the drawer handle and opened it with little force. The red and gold book floated from it's rested position into her arms where she allowed it to sit there, unopened and almost untouched. She was afraid...truly.  
But the book, trained under the circumstances of trust, flipped open and the cards spun gracefully about Sakura's creamy face and gentle strands of hair. Sakura stepped backwards but they followed her in protest. "Hey...guys..." She tried to smile but they sensed her hesitation and slowly fell to the floor. All except for one. One card lingered in the air, it's flashy edges fresh from sleep and clarity. The Mirror Card. Sakura looked at it in a peculiar way and gently lifted her hand to its sharp corner.   
"Mirror?" She peered onto its surface as the Mirror card transformed into a glorious mirror with two petite handles designed thoroughly with gold tassels. The mirror positioned itself directly across from her face making it obvious for her to glance inside. Except the reflection the mirror showed was a reflection unknown by her...yet so familiar. The gorgeous blue eyes...the phantomlike smile...the perfectly pointed face...  
Sakura gasped as she recognized the portrait-the boy in her dream. He was smiling with dreamy eyes; alluring eyes.  
Sakura backed away and the figure spoke.   
"Sakura...please don't be afraid...I need to tell you something..."  
Sakura was intoxicated by his voice...so smooth...it ran like water through her ears.  
Noticing her halt, the figure spoke again. " Sakura, Angel of the Sakura Cards, I want you..."  
Sakura blinked."W..Want me?"  
The blonde haired blue streaked boy grinned gently in a sadistic way.   
"You belong here with us."  
"Us?"  
The cards around her slowly flew into the air around her and began to jiggle with energy.  
The figure laughed. "So sweet...You're the one we need."  
Sakura stood up and ran to her bedroom door, swung it open and raced down and out into the rain.   
"I've got to go to Li's....I don't know what to do. I_ know I didn't imagine that... or did I?"  
Without attempting to look backwards Sakura took off towards Li's apartment.  
***********  
  
Li took his bowl of Ramen and sat on his vanilla colored couch.  
" I can't believe it... She said that." He shook his head and sighed.   
"Well, another opponent is coming...I hope it's one I can fight."  
He lifted a spoonful of the hot creamy noodles to his lips and ate quietly.   
By the time his bowl was about complete he heard a call from his door. He felt Sakura's aura from his spot and he silently crept over and unlatched the door. He poked it open an inch and said adhesively, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"  
But when he saw the expression on her face and the way rainwater ran over her body, he allowed her to come in. She was soaked in water and shivering from the afternoon breeze.   
"Li, I'm afraid...The cards they.... and the boy..."  
"Boy?" Li's voice was stern.   
" He...he says I belong there with them...Who's them? Who's he? Why did the cards reject me? Li you know why...Tell me!"  
Li stepped over to his closet and yanked out a blanket and one of his extra large T-shirts.   
"Sakura, go get changed so you don't get sick."  
Sakura stood forward towards him. "Tell me."  
"Sakura go get dressed."  
"Li..."  
Li rose his hands into crises cross pattern across his chest. Sakura was sad and angry but went to his bathroom. She wasn't going to win this argument.  
As the door slid shut behind her, Li cursed to himself and turned to sit on his couch. Could it be? Could they really be back? It seemed like he knew what was going to happen...but that was impossible. He couldn't predict things and it would be t ironic if they arrived here and now...Sakura was only fourteen...Or __was she fifteen?  
Li shook his head. _She still has those innocent eyes and that perfect smile... _She can't be that old yet...  
"She can't be old enough for Yoni-san yet..."  
Li took his dinner bowl to the kitchen and stuck it into the dishwasher. She was hiding something from me earlier though to... With that final thought Li sat back down on the couch.  
When Sakura came out she wrapped herself inside the light brown blanket he had given her and at on his couch next to him. "Tell me." She repeated from earlier.  
Li sighed. "I think is that all of the energy the cards took from you is making you mad and crazy...I thought that as the Card master you would have a little more control." Li sarcastically remarked. He didn't want to give any thing away...if it _was _Yoni-san....  
"Li...I'm afraid to go back to them...." Li spotted the fear in her voice. She wasn't lying... "What was it about a boy?"   
Sakura blinked and frowned. "He said I was sweet and belonged with them..."  
Li shook his head and walked to his kitchen. Opening a cupboard and grabbing a small jar of pills, he stated, " Sakura, earlier today Madison said you were to sweet for your own good... then, after that, Doreen came up to you and said you should have been with them in the soccer team. You're hallucinating." Maybe the cards had taken too much energy from her.  
Sakura felt restlessly assured. "In any case, why don't you stay here for tonight. Here, this will help you sleep, you need to calm down."  
He extended the palm of his hand containing a small round pill. His other hand had a glass of water.   
Sakura trusted Li..He was a lot smarter than her in many ways...Why shouldn't she?   
"Fine...Are you sure?"  
Li shook his head. Sakura needed to calm down before he decided to interrogate her.  
"Where should I sleep?" Sakura glanced around the room, snapping out of his thoughts.   
"My bed or the couch...you choose."  
"Couch..." Sakura sipped some water and swallowed the pill and moments after fell into a deep sleep.  
*********  
  
Li settled into bed. He had to get some sleep. Besides, he wasn't going to get anywhere anyway. It had been at least an hour since Sakura had fell asleep and he was growing tired himself.   
He heard something rattle in the living room but thought nothing of it...He was tired...  
*********  
Sakura mumbled on the couch as she slept. A gust of wind blew through the window and rattled the blinds. She woke up in time to feel herself being lifted up...She smiled. It was like being on feathers...  
  
*********  
  
Li stood up ready to silence the jingling coming from the living room. He opened his bedroom door and silently walked down the hall. He felt a deep cold coming from Sakura's spot on the couch and when he looked he stood in shock.  
Sakura's curved body was flexed in the air, the wind card curling around her elicit body, sending strands of auburn hair twisting about her face and head. The sight was majestic and amazing, but then Sakura's face turned toward his. Her eyes were wide open and big with surprise. As if she were in a trance, they were thick and solid, almost unseeing. She looked like a puppet in a scary movie, a perfect porcelain doll with a glossy appearance. Her mouth moved in an uneven pattern singing gently in synchronization with the wind that seemed to breath soundlessly around her.   
" I see forests with pastures of lilacs and lace,  
Spun with the glitter of the essence of space,  
I cry with the willows as my life is denied,  
I promise to protect the sunless land,  
Because  
I cry,   
And cry,  
For the song I can't deny,  
When my heart's final beat,   
Is even with defeat,  
My one last breath is with you."  
  
Li stepped back as she held her hand out to an invisible person above her. He frowned angrily and stepped forward.  
"Halt!"  
With that, the song ended and Sakura fell like an angel in to a blond haired boy's arms. He appeared automatically at Li's command and stood protectively over the auburn haired girl.   
"So you remember." he stated.  
"Give her back, now." Li grit his teeth.  
The figure laughed. " She's mine now!"  
Li stepped forward and drew his fists up.  
Sakura, still dazed, opened her lips for seven last words before she fell unconscious.  
" My one last breath...is with...you."  
  
            With that the sun shattered through the window and everything went black. The blue-eyed boy grinned and said, "I'm sorry Li. I guess you lose either way." With that, Sakura's voice ran in his head. " Li...I trust you. "Madison broke through the door along with Meilin as the world seemed to cease and as everything went black a voice ran through the unlighted sky like a soft sound in an empty meadow, "Why have you returned?" Li yelled._

The figure said, "I've return to destroy your life Li Showran! You've destroy mine now you'll pay!" The figure laughed an evil laughed.   Li knew the only way he could get her back is to go to the shadow world and the only way to get there is using the shadow card to take over him. " What happened to Sakura, Li?" Madison and Meilin asked unison. He pointed to the shadowy figure, somehow the figure disappeared. Li told Madison to call Kero and tell him what happened. Li and Sakura had some kind of magical powers of light and dark. Each had some of both but Li had more of dark then light in him and Sakura has more light then dark in her. So Li used his dark powers to summon the shadow world. While Li stepped into the shadow portal, he turned around and said, " If I don't return in 5 hours call Kero and try to figure out how to get Sakura back with Kero. Ok?" Madison and Meilin said in unison, "Ok!" 


	3. Revenge

I do not own CCS Chapter  3: Revenge 

Li stepped in and he saw the shadowy figure holding Sakura. Li chased after the shadowy figure but he didn't seem shadowy anymore, maybe because he's in the shadow realm his home. Li fell right into the shadowy figure's trap. Li got sprayed by sleep powder and when he woke up he was in the shadowy figure's castle. The shadowy figure spoke," Ok, let me refresh your memory. My name is Yoni Samoa and you destroyed me in the 19th century. Maybe you forgot but let me refresh that." Yoni sprayed a little powder on Li and the powder was remembrance powder. Li said, " I remember you Yoni you lost to me when Sakura chose me as her lover. You said I killed you. How did I do that?" Yoni said, " That night when Sakura chose you she was lying because she owed you her life. So that's why she chose you. She loved me! That night I went to the bar and I drank some beer with the guys and I hit by a car. If it weren't for you I would gone to the bar with the guys and I wouldn't have got hit. It's all your fault, your fault!" Li replied, " I see you now so you want Sakura back huh? But she didn't choose me as her lover now just because she owed me anything. She loves me and I love her and you can't stop us from loving each other." 

Yoni said, " Now watch and learn now I will ruin your life forever." Sakura was sprayed with the remembrance powder and Yoni woke her up also. Sakura woke up and said, " Yoni what are you doing here? I thought you were dead." Sakura turned around and saw Li tied up. She ran over to him and said, "Yoni why did you tie Li up release him right this minute!" Yoni said, "Not unless you promise to stay here and love me forever." Sakura responded, " No, I'm never going to love you I love Li!" Yoni said, " If you want your precious Li to live choose one of these bottle to drink if you're ok you both will go but if you're not you stay. Yoni planned it all along so he had three bottles on the table. The purple bottle has only water in it, the pink bottle has a love potion mixed in with the sex potion, and the blue bottle has the evil potion. Sakura stepped over to the table and she chose the pink bottle she drank it and fainted. 

Yoni put a drowsy spell on Li so Yoni could bring him to the transparent room, which means the person inside the transparent room can see the people outside the transparent room. The transparent room faced a room but the room looked like a girl's room. A moment later when both Li and Sakura woke up Yoni walked in the room, since Sakura drank the love potion and the sex potion she with have sex with the first person she sees and it means she also fell in love with Yoni. Sakura grabbed Yoni by the neck and kissed him but he rejected her. Yoni was using reverse physiology so Sakura would desire to have sex even more. So she took out a bottle of sex potion and poured it into Yoni. 

After drinking the last drop of the potion Yoni went crazy he started to destroy the room he started to rip the curtain and throw the drawer down. Until, he saw Sakura standing near the bed he went over and started to kiss Sakura on the lips and Sakura let him do that. Sakura stopped Yoni from kissing her but she pushed him away and she took off her buttoned shirt. When Li saw that he went crazy and was about to jump out of the transparent room but he was locked up. When Sakura took off her shirt Yoni came and started kissing her neck and Sakura enjoyed it. Yoni got so crazy that he ripped off Sakura's bra, panty and skirt. Yoni took off his clothes including his boxers. Yoni then went down to Sakura's vagina and stuck on finger in it. Thrusting in and out quickly making Sakura moan in pleasure.  Sakura was get very wet and Yoni started licking her honey. He thrusts his tongue in cleaning out every corner of her vagina. His dick was getting very hard he couldn't hold it in any more and stuck in Sakura's hot wet cunt. It was slow at the start, his thrusting in and out was getting quicker as Sakura's moans were getting louder. Their kisses were harsh and lingering.  She was enjoying it. They fell asleep on the bed and Li saw the whole thing. 

Li was really sad that Sakura had sex with Yoni.  Li was crying and he was angry but he understood that she was under spell and even if she did have sex with another person he still loved her. Later Yoni came in to the transparent room and said, "So, Li…how do you feel? She's mine now." Li got mad and yelled, " You idiotic ass hole. You know you ruined her life. If you loved why did you have sex with her!!!!!! You know how she is. If she finds out that you raped her she'll commit suicide." " No she won't because I'm gonna watch her forever," said Yoni. He walked out laughing. 

            Later that day Sakura woke up finding that her clothes were torn and she is lying naked on a bed. She suddenly remembered what had happened and she was crying. Li saw how unhappy she was. Yoni came in and said, " My sweet love. How are you? Here I've brought you some clothes. I am so sorry I've ripped your clothes but look these are far more beautiful than your old ones." " You son-of-a-bitch! You raped me. I hate you! And what did you call me? Your love, never. I rather die!" She took her start key and transformed it into her start staff and called upon the sword card. She took the sword and was about to stab her.  

                Yoni stopped her immediately and took the sword and threw it against the transparent wall. He nailed her down and dressed her as his mistress.  She started crying and yelled, " Why? Just let me die. I hate you, I hate you. You asshole." Then she suddenly felt and urge to have sex and her mind was hurting like hell. Then it stopped. She ran and took the sword and changed it back into a staff. The window was open and she released the fly card and flew out the window. Yoni was angry and then he banged open the transparent room. 

                Sakura flew out but she had one more thing to do was to save Li. She returned and saw the room that Li was locked in. She flew back in and released the sword card once again and cut the lock open. Li dropped down to the floor and was panting. He looked up at her and said, " I don't care what happens. You're still the most precious girl I've ever met and I love you." " Sakura starting crying in his arms and said, " I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. I don't know what happened. I don't belong with you." He said, " shhh… juts cry in my arms."  

                Yoni was out of the room at that time but later on he came back and he saw Li and Sakura hugging. He was furious. He grabbed Sakura and wanted to kill her but he had a better idea. This time he took Sakura to a new transparent room and locked her up and put a erase memory potion on her and she forgot about having sex with Yoni. Yoni pulled Li to a room and locked him up in there. Yoni took a maid of his and make her look like Sakura to Li but not to Sakura. Yoni dropped a smell love and sex potion into the room and put his maid in there.

                Li was trying to get his way out the room but he couldn't then he saw the fake Sakura and he said, " What are you doing here? I thought he locked you up in another room. "The fake Sakura fell in love with Li and said, " Oh…. Li! I want you." Over a sudden a pink canopy bed appeared. The fake Sakura force Li on to the bed and was doing a little strip dance for him. Then Li said, " What are you doing?" Then suddenly he wanted to rape her.  He flipped her on to the bed and said, " I'm going to fuck you." The scent of the potion was getting stronger by the minute. Li kissed the fake Sakura so passionately. He ripped the fake Sakura clothes in half and started to nibble fake Sakura's breast. He was going crazy he kissed her neck then rubbed his dick against her vagina. Then he went down to her womanhood and plunged a finger into her cunt faster and faster he went making her moan. He spread her leg apart further and had a clear view of her hot wet cunt. He began savoring her sweet honey licking very part of her vagina making her have an orgasm going through her body. Li then plunged into fake Sakura's vagina making her yell in pain breaking her virginity. Soon screams became moans and groans of pleasure. 

                Sakura saw everything and she was crying heart broken. 


	4. Evil or Good?

I do not own CCS Chapter 4: Evil or Good? 

                At the sight before her she was heart broken seeing Li fucking another girl.  Yoni came into the room and saw Sakura upset he saw the opportunity to this. 

"Sakura darling you wanna punish Li for breaking your heart? I have a way," said Yoni

"Wait a minute… how did I get here? Aren't you dead Yoni? Why is Li in there with that bitch!! Did you rape me… or was it a dream? Man this is confusing. There's gotta be a reason for all this." 

" Yea I did have sex with you but you agreed to it. Li likes that girl now. He doesn't love you and I was dead in your world but this is the Shadow Realm and I live here now. Sakura you can be with me like before. I can make you the queen of the Shadow Realm. We can rule the world together. You can punish Li for this," said Yoni pointing to Li. 

" No… Li would never do this to me. You're playing a trick on me. You fucking rapped me!" yelled Sakura.

 "  I hate to do this Sakura."  

Then Yoni put sprinkled black powder on Sakura. Sakura then changed from bright emerald eyes to dark green eyes.

                Yoni then released Sakura and said, " Are you sure you won't join me?" 

"I will join you my love."  

" Then let's get you a new wardrobe, come with me my darling." 

Yoni led Sakura to the room that they made love in and let her change into a black silk dress with a black crystal crown. She then put her clothes in the closet. She went over to Yoni and kissed him. " So my love what do we do for fun around here?"  

" Let's see my cherry blossom why don't we punish Li for breaking your heart, killing me and breaking us apart."  

" Of course, let's punish that traitor." Some how in Sakura's heart knew something was wrong with that. Yoni led Sakura to their throne and told the guards to get Li. When Li arrived he was confused. ' Wasn't I just fucking Sakura?' thought Li. 

" Sakura what's going on? We're we just making love?" 

" Shut up Li. You betrayed my love to you this lifetime Betrayed Yoni last lifetime. You deserve to be punished. Now you may call me Mistress. I am the queen of this Shadow Realm now. Yoni is my love and you're nothing to me now." 

 " You have to be kidding. How could you love a person like him? He's evil! After all we've been through now you want to just throw it away?"  

" Like I said you're nothing to me now. Let's see how should we punish him my love?" Tearing him up piece by piece or seeing his family and friends separate from him one by one the dark illusion punishment."  

" I think dark illusion is better my sweet, " said Yoni. 

"Then it is settled. Guards! Throw him to the dark illusion cavern." The guards led him down to the cavern.   

Meanwhile in the real world…

                Madison and Meilin went to Sakura's house and found Kero lying on the counter eating pudding.  "Kero!!!!" yelled Madison and Meilin, " Sakura and Li has gone to the Shadow Realm and didn't come back we need to find them." 

" Okay, okay, slow down and tell me the whole story. " 

Madison told Kero the whole story and then he realized that they might be in serious trouble.  

" Ok Meilin you go find Julian and Madison you stay here and call Eriol." 

Julian arrived in no time and Eriol appeared out of now where along with Spinel-Sun and Ruby-Moon. 

" Julian we need Yue."

 " Okay."  

Julian transformed into Yue and asked, " What's wrong kero?"

" Sakura has been kidnapped by Yoni Samoa you guy remember him right? Li went to rescue her and he might just fell into his trap. We need to get them back before it's too late."  

" Okay so what do we do," asked Ruby-Moon. 

" Eriol you have shadow powers right you can summon that portal can't you?"  

" Yea."

"  Then let's do it, " said Meilin

" You two are not coming, " said Yue

" Why? We're Sakura and Li's friends too. We want to help," said Madison

" Fine, but don't be in the way," said Spinel-Sun


	5. Trip to the Shadow Realm

I do not own CCS Chapter 5: Trip to the Shadow Realm 

                Eriol summoned the Shadow Realm and they all went through. They landed in the central room with the throne of the "Royalties." Yoni was there to greet them. 

" Hello, my dear friends. Come to visit Sakura and me? What a pleasure." asked Yoni.

" NO! We're not here to visit you! " yelled Kero

"Where's Sakura and Li?" asked Meilin

 "What have you done to them?" asked Eriol

Yoni only laughed at this and said, " Sakura's fine but I'm not so sure about Li. She's my wife now or so to speak." 

" WHAT!!!" everyone said

Sakura then heard people speaking in the " Royalties" room and went in to see what was going on. She entered and saw her friends but kind of ignored them. When the gang (Madison, Eriol, Meilin, Yue, Ruby-Moon, Spinel-Sun, and Kero) they were shocked.  

"What's going on honey? Why are they here? Let them go… They aren't involved in this. It's Li, you and me, " said Sakura

" Sakura I didn't do anything. They just transported here themselves. Believe me Sakura I know they are your friends I would never hurt them unless they have an intention to hurt us," said as he walked over to Sakura and put his hands on her shoulders.

" Sakura what did you just call Yoni? Honey? How could you? He's trying to break you and Li apart, " said Madison.

" Sakura where's Li?" asked Meilin

" Li? Li's in the Dark Illusion Cavern. If you don't leave now you might as well get throw in there too," said Sakura. Somehow Sakura felt like there was something wrong. Why was she suddenly acting so cold to the people she care so dear about. Her head then suddenly hurt like hell and she said, " Save…Li…" then she fainted. Yoni caught her but he was wondering why she fainted. 

" Guards! Throw them into the dungeon."

                Yoni took Sakura to her room and laid her down. Sakura then woke up and said right away, " What did you do to them? Did you kill them?"

" No, no, I didn't. I just put them in the dungeon and then we'll decide what to do to them." 

" I know what to do to them. Just as long as you don't touch a hair on their heads."

" Okay."

                Sakura then walked out of the room leaving Yoni confused. Sakura ran down to the dungeon to make sure her friends are okay. When she fainted she split into two personalities good and evil. Her good side was controlling her evil side so she really cared about her friends now. She arrived at the dungeon and seeing her friends all sitting there with a long face. 

I'm gonna update as soon as possible maybe every week. Do you think I should write a sequel to this? Give me an opinion if I should or not.


	6. Friend or Foe?

I do not own CCS

Chapter 6: Friend or Foe?

                They looked up and saw her and cried, "Sakura!" They ran up to her and said, " What are you doing here?" asked Ruby-Moon with a mean voice.

" Listen to me you guys, Yoni must have put a spell over me or something and now it's like have a split personality; good and evil. I'm gonna try to free you guys alright?" said Sakura

" No Sakura it's too dangerous," said Yue, " you can't. We can find a way out of here."

" No I'm not gonna let Yoni control you or anything. You guys are my friends and I don't want you to get hurt, " said Sakura

" It is still too dangerous even if you have a plan," cried Kero

"  So you have a plan Kero let's here it. Look, Eriol, Yue, Ruby and Spinel- Sun have shadow powers and you're the only one with the power of the sun. You can't open the portal by yourself. I've already got a plan but I just have to make sure you guys won't get hurt in the process," said Sakura

" Alright but promise us that you won't do anything drastic, " said Madison

" I won't," replied Sakura

" Where' Li? Wasn't he with you?" asked Meilin

" Don't mention that bastard to me," yelled Sakura (evil controlling for a sec)

" Why what happened? Tell us, " Eriol

                Sakura told Eriol what happened and he replied, " That doesn't make sense. He loves you and nothing can make him do that unless he's under a spell."

" Yes that gotta be the answer. Li would never do that. He swore to protect you and he loves you too much," said Spinel-Sun

Sakura then thought to her self 'Could that really be the answer'. But then her evil side the better of her. She then thought, ' he's nothing but a bastard, he betrayed me.' " Whatever Spinel. I can't trust him anymore not after happened… Ok look you're gonna have to stay here for a certain time then I'll punish you ok? Just stay put," said Sakura.

A week from then…

" Yoni, honey. Let's decide what to do with the gang because they might try to do some harm to you," said Sakura.

"Okay, since they're your friends you decide what to do to them, " said Yoni 

" No problem."

                Ever since last week Sakura has been thinking 'Why would Li fuck another girl? Then she thought maybe it was Yoni who put a spell n Li too', but her evil side got the better of her. Then she thought ' No he just betrayed me! He's just a traitor nothing other!' She knew her friends had nothing to do with it so she had to free them somehow. Sakura put on her red outfit with her crown and went with Yoni to their throne. 

" Guards, get the clan that invaded our kingdom, " said Yoni. Soon they arrived with scowled faces. " Now you can decide their fates."

" Alright Meilin, Madison and Ruby will be my servants. They will _only _serve me and no one else. Kero and Spinel-Sun will be the Dark Illusion Cavern guards. Yue and Eriol will serve as my bodyguards, " said Sakura calmly.

They yelled, " WHAT!"

" And positions will be enforced now!" cried Sakura

They were all taken for a uniform change and the three girls were already in Sakura's room. When she entered she said, " Sorry guys, that was the only way I could get you out of the dungeon and find a way out of this realm."

" I guess since we could stay like this since we only serve you," said Madison

That night…

" Sakura honey could I stay with you tonight, it feels lonely in my room," asked Yoni huskily 

" Uh… sure I guess," she said to Yoni, " Ruby, Madison, Meilin you may have the night off."

They walked out shooting Yoni death glares that Li used to give Tori. Yoni just ignored them and closed that door behind him. He went over to Sakura and hugged her. While he was hugging her he gave her a needle of lust potion and some dark dust.  Sakura felt the bubbling desire of wanted to fuck him. Yoni gave her a passionate kiss that she could resist.  Yoni started to explore, her hands trailing along her curves. He trailed light kisses across her cheek, going down her neck. He could feel her pulse under his mouth. He licked along the pulsing flesh, feeling her arch further with a small sigh. Yoni decided to go lower. As they were kissing he was leading Sakura towards the bed. He slowly unzipped her red dress letting it fall to the floor. Sakura then unbuttoned Yoni's shirt and let it fall next to her dress. Sakura then fiddled with his pants and let it fall into the heap of clothes. 

  He kissed his way down to her breasts. He dipped down, catching a nipple in his mouth. He suckled it, receiving a surprised gasp from Sakura. He pulled on the taught flesh gently with his teeth, enjoying Sakura's pleasured squirming. Yoni carefully slipped his thumbs under the sides of her panties and slid them down, eventually sending them to the floor, as Sakura did the same with Yoni's boxers. Yoni, now finished with her breasts, ready for something more, led a tongue trail all the way back up to her chin. He looked into her half-closed eyes and paused, as if waiting for permission. Sakura raised an eyebrow before lifting the corners of her mouth in a seductive smirk. She reached down with one hand and firmly grasped his throbbing manhood. He let out a tiny grunt as she released him and squeezed again.

"What. . . are you waiting for?" She asked, still smirking.

Yoni smiled and, still holding her gaze, used a hand to spread her legs open wider to allow him entrance. He guided himself into her, feeling the moist tightness as he went deeper. She squeezed his shoulders, poking him with her nails. He buried himself in her as he closed his mouth over hers. He pulled out slowly, then thrust inside her again. She moaned into his mouth as he set up a rhythm, each time going a little faster, a little harder. He put an arm around her waist, holding her off the bed, closer to him as he kissed and nibbled at her neck. She moaned and whimpered in his ear, feeling like bliss was just around the corner. Yoni could feel it too, pooling in his gut. He thrust all the way inside of her as she squeezed his neck, feeling the spasms of orgasm take over her. Yoni quickly claimed her mouth, allowing her to scream into his mouth. As her female muscles contracted and quivered, it brought Yoni to the edge as he spurted hot cream inside of her. He crushed Sakura's body against him, breathing heavily while he kissed her fervently, as they both came down from their climax. Yoni collapsed on the side of Sakura, bouncing the bed a little. He had just noticed that they were both covered in sweat, glistening in the soft glow of a lamp on the table. Sakura was still breathing deeply.

Soon it was morning and they woke up. When she saw Yoni she realized what happened. She was disappointed in her knowing that he might've drugged her into doing so. She was then caught over being cold again.  She got dressed and saw Yoni waking up. 

" Hi honey. Have a nice nap?" asked Sakura

" Of course. With you by my side I could sleep forever," replied Yoni

                Days became weeks, weeks went by and it was already a month, and the gang was still in the shadow realm. Sakura still befriended her old friends but sometimes she was cold with them. She stopped planning how to get them out of there it was her evil side coming out most of the time not her good side. One day she decided she wanted to see how Li was doing, She felt a soft spot for him that day. 

" Meilin go get Yue and Eriol, bring them to the Dark Illusion Cavern. Madison come with me and Ruby… get me my sweater I'm cold and bring it to the cavern."

Madison and Sakura went down to the cavern and saw Kero and Spinel-Sun. 

" How is he in there? Getting enough punishment?" asked Sakura

" Yes, Sakura, " they answered dully


	7. Escape and New Help?

I do not own CCS

Chapter 7: Escape and New Help?

                Sakura peeked into the cavern seeing Li crying out in pain as the illusion of Sakura being pulled away from him. Then Sakura being raped by Yoni. Sakura dying begin stabbed by Yue. Finally Sakura rejecting him, saying she never loved him it was only a trick. At the sight of this Sakura was starting to feel some emotion. She felt hurt for him and there was a shock of pain in her heart.  Madison saw this and took advantage and said, " He never meant to hurt you. Forgive him." 

" Shut up! He's a jackass and traitor!" yelled Sakura.

                Madison then shut her mouth but was hurt by what she said. Meilin soon arrived with Eriol and Yue and Ruby arrived right after. 

" Mistress here is your sweater, " said Ruby-Moon.

" Mistress here are your body guards, " said Meilin.

" Come in with me, " said Sakura.

                Kero and Spinel-Sun opened the door and the illusions stopped immediately. Li looked up panting and sweating seeing Sakura he was shocked. Kero, Spinel- Sun, Eriol, Yue, Meilin, Madison, and Ruby enterted along with Sakura. 

" Sa…kura…" said Li

 " So, Li how does it feel for your loved ones being separated from you? Huh?" asked Sakura mockingly

" Why… Sakura… I love you…"

" You liar…" Sakura then suddenly felt sorrow for doing this to Li. She didn't mean to hurt him she just wanted to get revenge but not like this.  She bent down and touched his face almost crying." Li…" It pained her so much. She knew in her condition she couldn't get them out. She then closed her eyes and mumbled something. She then opened her eyes and hoarsely said, " Run… Now! Get Li out of here! Now!" She then hugged her stomach because it was the evil and good fighting in her body making her squirm in pain. The gang knew what she meant and they ran but they took Li with them. Li saw this and was shocked. Li was in so much pain that he couldn't do anything but watch. 

                Eriol and Yue held Li by the arms and the girls ran for it along with Kero and Spinel-Sun.  They saw the guards coming after them.  Soon they lost the guards by entering some room. Then they suddenly realized Kero was the only one to open the portal but he didn't have enough energy to. 

" What are we going to do? Sakura's the strongest one of the light powers (power of the sun) to open the portal. Then they heard mumbling behind them. 

                Yoni went down to the dungeon seeing that Sakura was hugging her stomach in pain, he though she was attacked by her friends. He sent the guards after them and they saw them in the hall. They chased the gang until they lost them. 

                The gang turned around and saw Ms. Mackenzi mumbling something and the portal to the real world opened. " Come on," she shouted and jumped through the portal. The rest jumped after finding themselves in Li's House. Everyone started to settle doen and Eriol began to speak, " How did you find us Ms. Mackenzi?" 

" Sakura told me to come to your aid," said Ms. Mackenzi. 


	8. Trance

I do not own CCS

Chapter 8: Trance

"  But how? We were with her all the time, " said Meilin

" She just told me through her powers telepathically. Since my powers are light I used the shadow dust to open the portal."

" Now that we're back we need to get Sakura out of there, " said Madison

"We need a plan to get her out. We can't go in like last time," said Eriol

Ruby and Julian walked out Li's room with a sour face.

" So how's the kid? Is he hurt badly?" asked Kero

" Not physically but mentally and spiritually yeah," said Ruby

" Of course how could he not? He loves Sakura with all his heart. After seeing how many times his love being separated from him more than a hundred times how could he not be hurt," said Spinel-Sun

Julian sighed, " Sakura didn't mean it at all. You guys know that. She was under Yoni's stupid spell. If she didn't care about us then why did she call Kaho (Ms. Mackenzi) to our rescue."

" True…" said Madison.

" So what do we do now? How are we going to get Sakura out of Yoni's grasp?" asked Meilin

" I don't know Meilin, I don't know," said Eriol

Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm

" Sakura are you okay sweetie?" asked Yoni

" Yea I think I am. What happened?" asked Sakura

                After Sakura freed Li and the gang her memory after that got a blur she doesn't remember when she freed them. She just remembers when she went into the cavern and after that is a blank. 

" Your so called friends attacked you and escaped, " replied Yoni dully.

" What!" yelled Sakura, " Those son of a bitches I can't believe I trusted them and they treat me like that. Fine I'm gonna make them pay!"

" How is that my dear?" asked Yoni sweetly.

" You'll see,…" said Sakura with an evil grin on her face.

That Evening

                From that afternoon Sakura felt that she let them go but her evil side got the better of her and said ' No they betrayed you. Only Yoni is your loyal friend and love. Nothing will compare to him.' She got mad and made spells for her and Yoni to plan and attack 

" Yoni dear, you'll need a body for my plan to work, " said Sakura.

" Where are you going to get one?" asked Yoni

" Either we'll need your skeleton or get you a real human body," said Sakura

" When?" 

" As soon as possible especially by end of this week."

" No problem my sweetie."

" Then I'll start part one of my plan."

Sakura opened a portal to the real world and she landed in the park.  She had a black tight leather suit on with a black cape hanging on. In her hand she had a wand with a bat on top. She murmured an incantation and using her wand she destroyed the penguin slide and the swings. 

Meanwhile….

                Li unconsciously awakening and remembering what happened. " Sakura…" he murmured.  Tear ran down his face and remembering what happened to his poor Sakura, being raped, and transformed into an evil queen. He vowed to himself ' I will save Sakura, even if it's the last thing I do.' 

" Li!" cried Meilin, " you're awake. We were so worried. "

" Yeah, so how are you kid? Hurt?" asked Kero

" I'm fine just heartbroken," Li said sadly

" You know Sakura didn't mean that. She's under a spell," said Eriol

" I know, I know, it's just you know…" said Li

" We all do… If it wasn't for her we wouldn't be out so let not complain," said Ruby.

Then a loud BOOM was heard and they all looked out the window. They saw a bid could of smoke

" Maybe it's Yoni," said Madison

" It can't be he doesn't have a body," exclaimed Eriol

" Let's check it out," said Julian

                Ruby , Julian, Spinel-Sun and Kero transformed into their true form. The rest of the group put on their battle costumes.  Eriol ride on Spinel-Sun and Madison and Meilin rode on Kero to the park. When they landed they saw Sakura and was shocked. 

" Sakura what are you doing this is your home!" yelled Madison

" You're wrong. The Shadow Realm is my home. Not here!" yelled Sakura

                Sakura mumbled a spell and waved her wand. What she really did was cast a spell to make the girls see what she saw. 

" Girls, girls, don't you see these guys don't like any of because of you but your body," said Sakura mockingly, " Madison don't you see? Eriol likes you because you're rich and of your slender figure. "

Madison looked at Eriol and looked at herself thinking about it 'Maybe she's right. He doesn't like me for me but my money… How could you Eriol?' 

" Madison don't listen to her. She's under Yoni's spell she's trying to split us up, " cried Eriol. 

" Madison I'm your friend why would I lie to you. To any of you matter of fact. Ruby-Moon, you think Yue likes you? You know he's a cold-hearted man. Before he was after me and when I rejected him then he went to you for comfort. Meilin look we all know that you like Li and looks how he treats you. He yells at you when all you wanted to do was help. No one is your friend besides me. Look Kero and Spinel-Sun takes you as a kid, Eriol and Li sees you as no one. Come with me and we'll make them pay."

Ruby and Meilin looks around think 'What if she's right? They don't like us at all. We're just a couple of toys for them to play with.' Ruby started yelling, " Yue how could you? I thought you loved me!" She went and slapped him on the face.

" Eriol were you just using me for my money? How could you? I loved you with all my heart!" With tears running down her face she slapped Eriol.

" Li? Is it true that I'm nothing to you just a nobody. Not even Kero and Spinel-Sun don't even respect me? I can't believe you!" Meilin gave Li a hard kick in the leg. (predictable?)

The guys getting hit were speechless. Madison, Meilin, and Ruby went to Sakura's side falling into Sakura's arms crying. Sakura making shushing sounds, " Don't worry we'll make them pay." Then a big gust of wind blew by and then they disappeared. 

" What just happened?" asked Eriol dumfounded

" Sakura just made our lovers betray us and we just got hit by them," said Yue

In the Shadow Realm

" Here drink this, " said Sakura handing Madison, Meilin, and Ruby a glass full of a dark liquid. 

" What is it?" asked Ruby

" It's a drink that can soothe all your pain. Also you guys can wear this. " 

Handing Meilin a karate robe in red and black with a whip, Madison a dark purple leather suit with a sword with a sign of a trio bat stuck together diagonally, Ruby the same outfit but replacing dark purple with black, pink with dark red, light pink with red and white with black along with a black crystal necklace. Once the liquid was drunk, Ruby and Meilin's eye turn dark red, and Madison turned black. 

" So how does evil taste?"

" Really good," said Meilin

" So my friends we'll make the guys pay and soon we'll do it."

" When my blood is already boiling," said Ruby

" Soon Ruby, soon."

Sakura led the girls to their rooms then went to Yoni. 

" Sweetie have you got a body yet?" asked Sakura sweetly

" Yup it's my skeleton. What are you going to do to it?" said Yoni

" Bring it to my room and you'll see."

Yoni levitated his skeleton into Sakura's room finding a glass coffin. " Put it in there, " said Sakura 

"Alright."

" Lie on this bed right here."

" Okay."

Sakura went and sat on the cushion on the other side of the room reading an incantation:

" Soul out of the body combine into your own

Stick together like a patch and a pant sewn

Let your soul rise into the sun and

Fuse together into one!"

Her hands together in a triangle and shooting a line of green energy into the skeleton. Then crossing her hands and flipping it towards her. Yoni's soul fused with his skeleton. Once again her hands together in a triangle and shooting a line of green energy into the skeleton. Using the green energy tracing his skeleton hands and arms forming skin on each. Then pointing in the heart until she hears a heart beat. Then the energy turns into green spiral energy and surrounds Yoni. His clothes start to form. Afterwards Yoni yells out to Sakura and she stops and lifts the top of the coffin. 

" Sakura you did it! I'm human again!" cried Yoni

" Yea and I'll need your help to fulfill my plan," said Sakura

Sorry about not updating soon enough. My fault, you know school, studies omg it's finally over. A vacation. Sorry about it very sorry. I hope you like this the next update will be soon. I hope J . 


	9. Combat and Reunion

I don't own CCS

Chapter 9: Combat and Reunion

Meanwhile…

" Why did Sakura take the girls away? I don't understand," said Eriol

" Nobody knows either. I'm guessing she's not going to hurt them because she need them to get to us," said Julian

" What do you think Li?" asked Kero

" Huh? What? Uh… yea. What Julian thinks," said Li dully

" What's wrong Li?" asked Kero

" Well… I'm guessing since the girls are out weaknesses because we love them and don't want to hurt them so she might use them against us," said Li

" He might be right," said Spinel-Sun.

" Well… we'll find out, cause look, " cried Kero pointing to the park that was glowing red.

Julian, Spinel-Sun, and Kero transformed and Eriol and Li changed into battle mode. Together they flew to the park seeing the girls made them choke. Seeing them with Yoni made Li's blood boil. 

" Well look it's the dangerous men!" said Sakura laughing. Meilin, Madison and Ruby laughing with her. Sakura fired her dark energy at Li and Kero. Kero luckily dodged the hit and landed safely.

" Yoni if your man enough you wouldn't be manipulating Sakura now let her go!" hissed Li

" Ha! She's my lover now. She doesn't love you, " said Yoni.

" We're gonna make you pay for toying with our hearts!" yelled Sakura and attacked Li.

Sakura, Meilin, Madison, Ruby, and Yoni attacked the guys. Sakura battled with Li using her bat wand. Li dodged every hit and trying to convince Sakura that she was under a spell. " Sakura it's me Li. (Dodging a hit) I love you and I'll never (Dodging a hit) betray you it was (Dodging a hit) Yoni who did this." Li hitting her with his magic filled with hope and love and Sakura got startled. The evil within was still taking over but memories of them were flashing in her mind. Madison charged at Eriol with her sword and gave him a slash on the chest.

Eriol immediately transformed his wand into a sword and fought in combat. " Madison (Dodging a hit) get a hold of yourself. I (Dodging a hit) love you and never want to hurt you. Meilin was whipping Kero with her whip that Sakura gave her and gave Kero a big scratch on the leg. " Hey, Meilin (Dodging a hit) stop it. It's not (Dodging a hit) funny anymore. Snap (Dodging a hit) out of it!!!" Spinel-Sun and Yoni in combat and Spinel hit Yoni and sliced his arm. Sakura seeing this jumped over to Yoni and slashed Spinel- Sun with her wand. Yoni started fighting with Li. " You bastard. I swear I will kill you if it's the last thing I do, " hissed Li. " Oh yeah? You stole her from me and I just took back what was mine!"

Ruby-Moon sending black and red crystal towards Yue. Yue receiving scratches all over his body in pain but still trying to convince Ruby-Moon. " Ruby (Dodging a hit) please (Dodging a hit) I'm not going to hurt you.  I (Dodging a hit) will never hurt you I (Dodging a hit) love you too much and (Dodging a hit) care about you."  Sakura then put her hand on Yoni's shoulder and said, " Let me handle him." Sakura then fought with Li but images of them together kept on showing up. Sakura then hit Li in the stomach and slammed him into the tree and causes him to fall unconscious with a shock of pain in his head. Sakura then also felt it also because of the bond she has with him. 

It hurts so much that it broke half of Yoni's spell she wanted to destroy Li by putting a heartbreak spell on him to make him feel what she was feeling before.  " Make him feel what I felt and make him deal with what I dealt. Make me feel his true desire so I may put him on fire." Instead of making him feel what she felt it made her feel what Li was feeling right now. She felt love, pain, and sadness. Pains are from all the time she hurt him. Sadness is being sorry for her because of the things that happened. Love was the thing that he had never stop doing. No matter what she did to him he would still love her. 

When she felt love she gasped. It was so beautiful and warm she wanted to embrace it yet her other side wouldn't let her. She fought that side and she finally grasped his love and broke the spell. She then shook her head and saw Li bleeding. She ran to him and said, " Oh…. Li, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry." She laid Li on the ground and saw the other fight each other and realized what she had done.

"Webs of hatred and evil I have spun,

Make them undone

Break the spell or potion that I have cast

And make them remember the love in the past."

                Doing that she broke the spell she put on the girls, with the guys hurt and in pain. They ran to them and soothe them. Sakura remembered everything from the moment she entered the Shadow Realm to the moment she made the plan and began doing it. She went up to Yoni and slapped him on the face.

" What are you doing my sweet pumpkin?" asked Yoni

" I'm not your sweet pumpkin you son of a bitch! You freaking raped me! Then turn me against my friends! I don't think so!" yelled Sakura

" So you remember now?"

" Yeah you jackass. Now you're gonna pay!"

                Sakura charged against Yoni and punched him. Using her mind she changed from her ' evil' clothes to her regular battle outfits and her star staff. She attacked him so badly that he ran like a puppy. He opened the shadow portal and ran right in with a cut on his chest, a broken arm and leg. Sakura immediately ran to Li's side and trying to get him conscious again. The rest of the gang went next to her and Madison said, " Sakura… I think we should get the guys to my house so we can get the guys back to health especially Li."

"  I agree," said Eli

" Ok.

To get rid of the tension

Transport us, Kero, Spinel, Ruby, Yue, Eli, Madison, Li and me to Taylor's mansion."

With a gust of wind they were gone…


	10. Apologies and Recoveries of Li

Chapter 10: Apologies and Recovery of Li

I don't own CCS

With another gust of wind the gang appeared in front of Madison's mansion. Sakura was holding on to Li to keep him from falling and she felt so angry and sad at herself. Angry for listen to the jackass Yoni and sad for hurting the person she loved so dearly. The other girls were so sorry that they hurt their lovers and really didn't know what got over them. The tension between the gang were really thick, with the guys unconscious and the girls worrying the silence was unnoticed. They were standing outside for a good minute because the girls were so worried that they went clueless for a sec.

" Uh… Madison can you open the door please? Li and the other guys need special care from… all the damage I've…done…" said Sakura with a hint of sorrow

" Huh? Oh yea sure I forgot," said Madison dully as soon as they came in, " Sakura you take your usual room when you stay here. Ruby you take the room next to Sakura's. Meilin you have the room right across from Ruby's and I'll be upstairs id you need me. You know where to find me huh Sakura?"

" Yea I do," replied Sakura

" Meilin if you don't mind would you tend to Kero and Spinel-Sun?"

" Sure I take full responsibility for what I did, " said Meilin and instantly regretting it,

"Oh… Sakura I didn't mean it that way…"

" No I understand. I'll be in my room if anyone's looking," said Sakura walking toward her room with Li.

In the Sakura's room….

            Sakura laid Li on the bed and started to tend to his wounds. She saw a lot of wound that were fresh and some that reopened. Sakura went to the bathroom that connected to Ruby's room also and got some alcohol pads to clean his wounds even though she know it will hurt like hell. She took half the box knowing that Ruby might need some too. Leaving the bathroom she took some ointment to rub on Li also. Before she proceeded in cleaning his wounds she cast a spell to transfer the pain he felt during the cleansing process to her because it was her fault that this happened to him.

" I know I haven't a good girlfriend in the past

But let me make it up to him at last

Bring all this pains to me

So he can be at last peaceful as he can be," chanted Sakura sadly

            Instantly the spell took affect but at that moment she felt pain and realized the spell she cast brought _all_ his pain to her. She felt all this emotion and she broke down and cried her tears all but started to clean his wounds. Tearing the first alcohol pad the applying to the gash on his chest she felt like there was a sword stabbing _her _right in the chest. She took the pain and began using the pads to clean his other wounds. Each time she dabbed the wounds she felt a strike in the same area on her body.  Still she kept on doing it and each time it happened more tears fall down her cheeks.  When she finally finished cleaning all the wounds the Li's body stop bleeding but she felt sore all over the body. It hurt her so much to see Li in so much pain.  Still the pain that she felt before she even started cleaning was still there clawing at her heart and soul.

            She started to put ointment on Li's injuries.  Her tears started flowing down her cheeks like a waterfall. When she was down she looked at Li's face and started caressing his face.

" Li… I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you (sobs)…" whispered Sakura

She started to remember the day she confessed her love.

Flashback

(This part is taken from the CCS Movie 2 so bear with me here)

" Li I don't care if you don't feel the same way fro me anymore, but you're one and only love and I'll always feel that way… even… if you don't," cried Sakura

" And I the same," said Li

Sakura was in awe and saw Li smiled. She was so happy that she used Jump and was ready in pose to jump to over to Li. Meanwhile she yelled, " I love you!"

A week after that…

Li and Sakura were at a sleepover at Madison's house and they both had a dream more like a nightmare. Li dreamt that Sakura was leaving him for another person but she wasn't willing to like she was under a spell. (Talk about déjà vu huh?) Sakura dreamt the same thing but she dreamt that Li was dumping for a model.  They both woke up sweating and panting. Sakura left her room and headed for the garden. Li heard footsteps leaving the house he though there was a burglar he ran down that stairs seeing Sakura leaving and chased after her.  Li saw Sakura crying her eyes out under the Cherry Blossom tree.

" Sakura what's wrong?" Li said as he was walking towards her.

" Li!" yelled Sakura as she got up and ran to him.

Li opened his arms to her and embraced her and asked, " What's wrong my Ying Fa?"

" I… dreamt that you…… left me for someone else and you said I was just a toy for you. That you didn't meant what you told me before," said Sakura bowing her head down.

" No…no… I would never say that. I love you Sakura. Nothing could cause me to hurt you. You're my one and only, you're my life and I never would mean to hurt. Believe me," said Li lifting her head up to meet his eyes.

" Really?"

" Yes my cherry blossom. In actuality I dreamt the same thing except you were the one who hurt me…"

" Li! I would never hurt you I love you. I may be dense at time but what I said I meant it nothing could make me hurt you. I would rather die then hurt you."

End Flashback

'Those were the words I said and yet I went back on my words' though Sakura sadly

 She covered him with a blanket in the room and sat on the couch next to the bed and fell asleep. Later she was rouse by the sound of Li's mumbling.

" Sakura no…no… please Sakura don't do this…. please don't…" mumbled Li while panting

Sakura walked over to Li, hovered over him ands aid, "Li I'm here. I'm not going to leave you ever again."

Still he wouldn't quiet down he kept toss and turning. 'What's going on? Maybe he's having a nightmare. No duh Sakura! With all those times you hurt him, he's gotta have nightmares. Ok so let me find out what's it's all about.'

She transformed her wand and summoned Dream and Illusion, "Dream show me what Li's dreaming and Illusion create a portal into Li's dream."  Sakura saw L's dream in her mind while Illusion actually made a portal for her to walk through. She walked through the portal entering a world of darkness. A spotlight shined on Li in the center of the "world". Then images of Sakura spitting at him telling him that she lied to him. Then images of her being raped, and being killed by Yue. 'OMG! He's having nightmares about the Dark Illusion Cavern!"

Meanwhile…

While Sakura's in the portal her body falls asleep next to Li's.

Back to the portal…

'I've gotta fix this. I can't leave him like this.' "Create, destroy those images of the Dark Illusion Cavern!" commanded Sakura.

In a moment the images of her were destroyed. She ran over to Li to see how he is.

"Li are you alright? Please answer me," pleaded Sakura

"No please Sakura. Don't …I love you why are you doing this to me," said Li with a voice full of pain and sorrow.

"I'm not going to hurt you anymore."

"Please you made promises like that before. Please don't."

Sakura made a shocked face. ' OMG this place isn't just torturing him it's deceiving him of what kind of person I am.' She really wanted to reassure him and the way she always did it was a kiss.

"Then did I ever do this," asked Sakura

She leaned in against him and gave him a passionate kiss filled with reassurance, sorrow and apologies. Then something else grew in her stomach; a flame of burning desire. Li and Sakura were caught up in the kiss that Li though Sakura was making it up to him using sex. Li's unconscious mind produced a pink canopy bed with curtains. Then they separated gasping for air. Li through the kiss understood how Sakura felt, sorry that she hurt him, regretted that from her "punishments" caused him those nightmares. Looking up Sakura then saw the canopy bed.

" Li, listen I understand that I hurt you a lot of time purposely or not. I'll try and make it up to you but… if you thinking what I'm thinking now it's not happening. I… want it to be special not just because we're both caught up in the sorrow that wee need to do it. I don't even think that I deserve you…" said Sakura

" Sakura yea I guess well… you know just the hormones kicking in. Hehehe But I promise I won't do anything if you don't want to. I forgive you even if you did hurt me. I should be made at the bastard not you. I love you and it's all that matters," replied Li

" Yea that's all that matters. Come on you need to get in bed your freezing."

            Sakura led Li into the canopy bed and laid him down on the bed. When she was getting ready to leave Li pulled her back with him.

" Even if we're not sleeping together you think you can give me a little warmth in here. The bed isn't exactly all the company I want," Li said

" Um… Li…" stammered Sakura

" I promise I won't do anything."

" Ok."

            Sakura laid in bed with him snuggling each other receiving each other's warmth.

" I love you Sakura."

" I love you too my little wolf."

In the dream world they both fell asleep and their " spirits" went back to where they came from. 

Meanwhile in the real world…

After Li forgave Sakura their spirit when back to their bodies. **(AN:  You know when you sleep it's like your spirit is like more in another dimension or so to speak. Like in your own world mystically. So that's what I'm saying.)** Sakura started to wake up seeing that see was lying next to Li she was a little surprise. Seeing Li finally having a goodnight sleep giving him a peck in the cheek and was about to go back to the couch when Li opened his eyes. She turned around and said, "So sorry did I wake you?"

" No, not really…" there was a pause between then and he said, " Thank you."

Sakura wanted to act as if nothing had happened so she said, "For what?"

" I know what you did for me Sakura. Try to get rid of that nightmare. I can sense your aura in the dream."

" Oh… I just wanted to make up for it well… part of it anyways."

" I know you didn't mean it. You were just under the spell, but what made you break it?"

" You did… After I hit you on that tree the bond that was created between send a shock through my body realizing how much I've hurt you and that powered my good side. Fighting to conquer my bad side and make up for what I've done to you. I felt it Li, the sorrow, anger, hatred and love. You never once lost it."

" I never did because I always had faith in you."

" How could you still have faith in me when I've done so much to hurt you? I don't deserve friends like you guys or you, Li."

" No you know it wasn't your fault."

" It was though. I let myself believe Yoni that I loved him and hated you. I almost didn't try to free my friends and I distrusted you after I saw you had sex with his stupid maid."

" Wait… you saw _me_ having sex with a _maid_!. I though it was you dammit. I should have known it was a trick. Listen Sakura we can't have this talk all night. Come on sleep with me tonight it's going to be too cold to sleep al…. on the couch. I promise like I did in the dream I won't do anything."

" Okay…"

**What do you think will happen next? Will Sakura feel tortured for the rest of her life and leave them or will she get over her mistakes and have a better bond with Li and her friends? Oh yeah the next or three chapters will be about Eli recovering and Madison taking care of him, same thing with Ruby and Yue/Julian and Meilin, Kero, and Spinel Sun. Each chapter will be for them and it takes over the same period of time. From Sakura getting in the room until Sakura sleeps in the same bed as Li. Hope you like it. And I apologize for the long updates. I'll give you guys a preview of my next chapter.   **


	11. Eriol’s Recoveries and Madison’s Apologi...

Chapter 11: Eriol's Recoveries and Madison's Apologies

**(An: This is when Sakura just went into her room.)**

"Okay guys, I'll you guys later. I have to tend to Eriol's… wounds," said Madison

" Okay," Ruby and Meilin answered at the same time

" But first Ruby can you teleport Eriol upstairs to my room because I can't take him all the way up there," asked Madison

" Sure," said Ruby in a gloomy tone.

Ruby teleport Eriol to Madison's room on top of her bed without a sound.

" Thanks."

The girls each when to their rooms to tend to their "patients."

Madison ran up the stairs to her violet room, opening the door seeing Eriol sleeping peacefully on her bed made her cry. Walking into her room slowly not making a noise then carefully walked over to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom and get some ointment for Eriol. She then took a bowl of water and a cloth to clean his wounds since alcohol would cause him too much pain. She then took off his shirt and blushed. Seeing that he hand tone muscles and not too buff. She also cried because of the wounds she caused him with her bat sword, cuts were there and swollen red lines on his arms and chest. She began rinsing them off to wipe off the dried blood. She then put the ointment on him then covering them in bandages so they don't get infected.

She then saw that Eriol's face was getting red and when she touched him forehead it was burning up. She went down stairs and get an ice pack from the freezer since the maids had a day off and her mother was on business to Hawaii. She went back upstairs putting the ice pack on Eriol's forehead. Eriol then shook his head and opened his eyes seeing Madison and with his shirt off. He sat up immediately and said, "Madison what are you doing and where's my shirt?"

Madison then jumped into his arms and said, "Eriol your alright!" then moved back and said, " I just took off your shirt so I could tend your wounds also you have a fever lay down we need to cool down. You shirt is over there but it's torn so you'll have to wear another one."

" Oh ok… Madison so are you ok now? No more ' you only love me for my body and money'?"

" I'm fine now. Sakura lifted the spell and she's back to normal and tending Li downstairs."

" Oh good. Looks like Li is going to need a lot of tending to."

" Yeah… I'm so sorry Eriol I don't know what came over me to do that."

" Madison it's not your fault it al started with Yoni. He started this whole mess next time I see that bastard he's history."

" I still can't believe that I did what I did. I love you so much. I don't want to hurt you," said Madison jumping into Eriol's arms.

" For the last and millionth time I forgive you and it's not your fault. You didn't have any magic so you could resist what happened. Even Sakura with the Clow cards and her magic she couldn't resist what was happening to her. She only could fight it for a short time… wait did you just say you loved me?"

" Yea I did. I always have but I never had the guts to do so. You did say ' I love you' when I was fighting you not like I don't remember," said Madison blushing like a tomato.

Madison still was in Eriol's arms and taking the advantage of having her in his arms. Madison held on to him tightly wishing that this moment would last forever. Suddenly Eriol feels really weak again Madison notices this and laid him back onto the bed.

" You should rest," said Madison worriedly, " You wounds are not healed yet and your on a high fever."

" I'm so glad to have a girl friend like you, Madison. So sweet, caring and beautiful…"

" Sh… I'll be right back."

Madison went back into the bathroom into the medicine cabinet to get some Tylenol. Then went over to her dresser to pour some water for Eriol.

" Here take this, it'll make you a bit drowsy but control your fever. Let me go downstairs and make something for you to eat. You need to eat after you take your medicine. Okay?"

" Sure."

" What do you want?"

" It's night time so I don't want to bother you just something simple to fulfill the need of taking medication, " said Eriol with a mocking tone.

" Ok… Mr. Just Fill The Requirements. I'll be right back."

Madison went downstairs quickly and made some chicken soup with rice and brought it upstairs. Eriol was in bed thinking with a dazed look on his face. Madison entered the room seeing Eriol with the dazed look she put the food down and went over to him.

" What's wrong Eriol?" asked Madison

" Huh? Nothing-just thinking," replied Eriol

" OK. Let me feed you then. I doubt you have enough energy to feed yourself."

" Hey, I do too."

" Well then how come when you were holding on to me you suddenly felt weak."

" Hump… I was hoping you didn't remember that."

" Well I did now let me feed you so you can get some rest."

" Ok, ok…"

Madison fed him the chicken soup with rice and put him to sleep. Feeling tired herself she went to take a bath and got rid of her "evil clothes" and put her PJ's on and took out her foldable bed and slept on it. Eriol pretended to sleep using his last ounce of magic to levitate Madison into his arms.

I know bad lil' me for not updating for soooo long. Hey I was busy. I really don't feel like anyone likes my story so I don't think I should update anymore. Here's a poll for my readers:

Should I continue the story?

a) Yes

b) Yes but make it better (opinion required)

c) No

d) No write another story


End file.
